


從拉斯維加斯致上

by Cibeeeee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (?????) - Freeform, M/M, 酒後亂婚
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibeeeee
Summary: 傑西．麥卡利這一生中做過非常多蠢事。但麥卡利做過最丟臉、最嚴重、最愚蠢的事是發生在一趟位於拉斯維加斯的的黑衛任務結束後。當時他以慶祝為藉口喝得爛醉，然後在醒來時發現自己多了個丈夫。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 把之前翻譯另外一篇[From Vegas with Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977826)搬過來ao3放著

          傑西．麥卡利這一生中做過非常多蠢事，比如年紀輕輕就開始混幫派，或是在此幫派裡被抓，甚至是在還未成年時就被迫加入世界上最危險的私密組織之一。還有一次是當他堅持自己可以一口氣吃完五根辣醬熱狗時。

 

          他做過非常多蠢事，但麥卡利做過最丟臉、最嚴重、最愚蠢的事是發生在一趟位於拉斯維加斯的的黑衛任務結束後。當時他以慶祝為藉口喝得爛醉，然後在醒來時發現自己多了個丈夫。

 

          那次的任務是他一人的任務，通常來說都不成問題。麥卡利是黑衛中最優秀的探員之一，沒有一次不能完成他的工作，而且都是在自己的條件下完成。

 

          而他自己的條件包括在任務完美結束後好好地喝到不省人事。但或許這主意並不適合在拉斯維加斯實行，但麥卡利在戰場以外的自制力本來就是個笑話。

 

          在三杯威士忌、兩口（無比噁心的）苦艾酒，和一杯從想要把手伸進他褲子裡的生意人那裏幹來的調酒後麥卡利的理智呈現直線下降的狀態。

 

　　　而剛好在那一刻，麥卡利跟他這輩子看過最英俊的男人對上眼這點只有讓麥卡利的理性更加速往瓦解前進。

 

          他記得那個男人坐在角落的包廂裡，一根香菸垂在手指之間。他盯著空氣，皺著眉，完全不被周遭的喧嘩影響。

 

          那男人對麥卡利的吸引力是迅速又沉重又無庸置疑的，但是是當男人轉頭，跟傑西對上眼後，那感覺才真正地讓他喘不過氣。

 

          那眼光讓傑西暈眩，好似他喝把整個酒吧給喝垮了。他被那眼光定在原地，擋住所有人的去向。一位女人擦過他，咒罵了他一聲。

 

          那男人竊笑，那一抹笑就是讓接下來所有事情定局的關鍵。傑西毫無抵抗力。他向那男人走過去。

 

          麥卡利在傍晚吻了他。在夜幕後退去他的襯衫，雙手在彼此肌膚上撫摸，指尖在接吻之間輕壓對方的唇。麥卡利倒在對方身上，解開對方的皮帶，包廂的簾子隱藏了他們。

 

          而隨著午夜的來臨，麥卡利的記憶中止。

 

          當他醒來時，他的脖子疼的不像話，後背也酸痛地像他睡在地板上一樣。麥卡利看了看他四周發現：他的確是睡在地板上。

 

          第二：他是怎麼跑到一個他不認得的房間裡的。

 

          麥卡利著急地努力回想前一天發生的事，一邊伸手想套掏出自己的左輪手槍。他的手沒有碰到任何東西，傑西的恐懼急速飆升。

 

          有什麼東西擦過他的背，麥卡利跳起來，反射性掏出自己放在靴子裡的小刀──但因為宿醉踉蹌了一下。麥卡利把重心放到後腳跟，準備好自己，但在看到床上的人時重重停下動作。

 

          那個男人，睡在房間裡唯一的床上。他佈滿刺青的左手臂垂掛在床邊，手臂上的刺青似乎在動──麥卡利一定是還沒完全酒醒。

 

          逼迫自己放鬆。麥卡利重重地揉了自己的臉，然後在某東西刮過自己臉頰時候停了下來。他把手移開。

 

          他的左手無名指上有一枚白金的戒指，在燈下亮著，刺痛他的眼睛。

 

          傑西的胸口發緊。

 

          不可能──一定有某些合理的解釋，他沒有──

 

          就在那一刻，麥卡利在那男人的手上看到一模一樣的戒指。

 

          「操你媽的，」傑西喃喃，疲憊地閉上雙眼。「 _操你媽的。_ 」

 

          他需要喝杯水靜一下，但在往浴室的路上麥卡利在地板上看到了別的東西。

 

          結婚證書。上面有著他酒醉的胡亂簽名，旁邊的名字寫著──

 

          麥卡利沒有看，他衝出了房間。

 

          他的腦中當時有兩件事：第一，在最短時間內趕快離開拉斯維加斯。第二，把戒指藏好所以雷耶斯才不會為了這件蠢事把他的頭給砍了。

 

（但傑西沒有把戒指丟掉──是為了記取教訓。他這麼說服自己。）

 

．．．．．

 

          隨著時間的過去，那天的記憶在麥卡利腦中漸漸褪色，只有少數幾件事是他清楚記得的：那男人帶著菸味的吻、他的刺青，和他的姓氏（「村上先生……」傑西記得自己在男人耳邊這樣呢喃。）

 

          其他記憶都如此模糊，他多次在夜晚努力回想細節都徒勞無功。所以麥卡利沒有意料到在看到源氏的哥哥那霎那那些記憶會像洪水一般侵襲他。源氏的兄長終於來到直布羅陀基地，麥卡利同意和他的朋友一起去迎接這位弓手，然後在看到半藏的瞬間躲到他朋友的背後，試圖把自己藏起來（即使麥卡利在身高和體型都遠超過源氏，他怎麼躲都無法完全掩蓋住自己。）

 

          源氏在麥卡利把臉埋進他背時發出了困惑的聲音。傑西雙手緊緊抓著源氏的肩膀。

 

          「麥卡利？」源氏問。「怎麼了嗎？」

 

          麥卡利的雙頰發熱，呼吸急促。那個偶爾才在夢中出現但每次出現都讓他驚醒的刺青竟然在麥卡利毫無防備時突然出現在他眼前，麥卡利一瞬間無法呼吸。

 

          更糟的是，看著半藏，那天晚上的回憶突然變得如此鮮明，麥卡利可以回想起許多他以前怎麼想都想不起來的細節。那男人的顴骨、英俊的微笑、刺青裡的金色線條，在男人肩膀上的一顆小黑痣和那雙兇猛地盯著傑西的雙眼。

 

          就像他現在盯著麥卡利看的方式一樣。

 

          「操……」傑西吞了一口口水。「那是我丈夫。」

 

          源氏沉默，當他終於回答時他機械的聲調比平常還要平板：「 _什麼。_ 」

 

          半藏開始朝他們邁進，脹紅著臉。

 

          雖然比麥卡利矮快一顆頭，半藏仍有辦法把傑西嚇得定在原地。半藏走到他面前直勾勾地盯著麥卡利，而麥卡利的內心慌張地考慮他到底該稱呼對方為『島田』還是『村上』。

 

          「 _你_ ，」半藏低吼，雙手緊緊抓住麥卡利的披肩。

 

          「我…我……」麥卡利結巴，腦中一片空白，半藏的呼吸掃過他發熱的臉頰。

 

          如果不是因為源氏還在，半藏可能就在那時那邊就會把麥卡利給吞蝕殆盡。源氏輕柔但堅定地握住半藏的肩膀，請他哥哥不要在到達的第一天就把一位隊友殺掉。

 

          「其他人會怎麼想，如果你把同伴幹掉？」源氏一派輕鬆地說，但馬上讓半藏閉上嘴。

 

          可是年長的島田兄弟還沒有放過麥卡利。半藏挺起了胸，直直地盯著麥卡利。

 

          「你離開了，」他說，而麥卡利短暫地疑惑那天晚上是否真的對半藏有那麼重要，讓他在這麼多年後仍然如此憤怒。「因為你不在場，導致我沒有辦法申請離婚。」

 

          傑西眨了眨眼。

 

          「噢。」他說。

 

          「『噢』？」半藏提高了聲音，「你沒有別的話可說？你清不清楚你給我帶來多少麻煩？」

 

          那倒讓傑西的腦袋開始運作。「等等，」麥卡利生氣地回答，「那天晚上有 _兩個人_ ， _兩個_ 簽名。我們 _兩個_ 都站在婚壇上說了我願意！你說了我願意！」傑西其實並不知道那天晚上他們有沒有在祭壇上證婚，但他希望有。

 

          「夠了！」源氏大聲說，把他們倆個拉開。在爭執的途中麥卡利和半藏不知不覺地拉近了距離，鼻尖幾乎要碰到。「你們兩個都一團亂。」

 

          源氏轉頭用開始日文向半藏說話，然後在半途變回英文：「所以這是你拒絕家裡安排的相親的原因嗎？」

 

          半藏繃緊了身體。而麥卡利突然覺得又尷尬又像自己在介入家庭事，他轉身：「你們不用顧慮我，我就先離開了──」

 

          源氏在麥卡利能逃走前抓住了他，用甜蜜的語調說：「不，我覺得你知道比較好，畢竟你可是家人阿，傑西。」

 

          麥卡利看向半藏，希望另外一個男人會同意傑西並不需要留下。

 

          但半藏的雙手回到了麥卡利的披肩上，緊緊握住在胸前的布料。他的語調像好幾年前一樣，低沉、沙啞、帶著煙味，「這次不會讓你在逃掉了，牛仔。」


End file.
